


I Think (I'm Falling For You)

by lydiamartenism



Series: Magic Moments [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Call the Midwife AU, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartenism/pseuds/lydiamartenism
Summary: Margaery let out a long suffering sigh, “Sansa, my dear friend, if you don’t choose a pair of shoes, I’m going to choose a pair for you and glue them to your feet.”“But Margaery, I just can’t decide. Are you sure this is even the right dress to wear? It isn’t too revealing, is it? He is a reverend after all…” the younger girl ponders.Margaery moves to vanity in Sansa and Jeyne’s room, picking up the glass bottle and giving herself a heavy pour of wine...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Magic Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367004
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I Think (I'm Falling For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title stolen from a The 1975 song

Sansa didn’t realize she had brought so many pairs of shoes South with her. She was sure she hadn’t touched most of them in years, however she’d put most of them on and then slung most of them off in the matter of a few hours. 

Margaery let out a long suffering sigh, “Sansa, my dear friend, if you don’t choose a pair of shoes, I’m going to choose a pair for you and glue them to your feet.”

“But Margaery, I just can’t decide. Are you sure this is even the right dress to wear? It isn’t too revealing, is it? He is a reverend after all…” the younger girl ponders. 

Margaery moves to vanity in Sansa and Jeyne’s room, picking up the glass bottle and giving herself a heavy pour of wine, “He is going to think you look amazing in whatever you wear and he’s seen you in things that aren’t your midwife uniform before, so if he thought you weren’t in the “right dress” then I doubt he would be pursuing you.” 

Sansa looks herself over in the mirror, the fuchsia of the dress complimented her skin tone and didn’t clash with her hair too badly. She slipped her feet into her favorite pair of nude heels and sat down to work on her make-up and touch up her updo, “I just...I haven’t really been on a date since Joffrey and that hardly counts,” she mutters, “I was never interested in him like I am Jon. Besides the fact that they are two very different men…” 

Her best friend nods, “Yes, well, I don’t think that you need to worry yourself into a tizzy. It’s your first date with the man. Not a walk down the aisle. Besides, you already know you like the fool. You hardly knew Joffrey when you went out with him for the first time, right?”

“Right. I’ll just...look at this as an opportunity to get to know more about Jon…as a person.”

That was what scared her. As much as this was an opportunity for her to get to know Jon, it was an opportunity for him to get to know her and what if she was someone he ended up not liking very much?

Sansa is finally able to finish her outfit and make-up and hair in time for Jon to pick her up on the steps of Maegor House. The midwives not out on calls and the Sisters who have become like aunts and grandmothers and everything in between see her off on the date in her best coat. She takes Jon’s arm when he offers it and lets him lead her down the stairs. He looked amazing when he arrived. He was handsome in what seemed to be a new sport coat and trousers. His hair was neat and combed and he smelled lovely. 

“So where are you taking me tonight?” she asks, letting him escort her through the streets of Poplar. 

“It’s a surprise. I promise you’ll like it. It comes highly recommended,” Jon tells her. 

She hums and shakes her head, “Did no one tell you that I’m not the biggest fan of surprises? No one in my line of work likes a surprise.” 

He chuckles, “Well you’re just going to have to bear it because I’m not telling you.” 

Sansa laughs softly, “I suppose I can bear it just this once.”

The surprise turns out to be a new, fancy French restaurant that had opened several weeks ago. The owner’s wife was actually a patient of Maegor House. She’s pleasantly surprised by it. It certainly wasn’t somewhere she had anticipated Jon would take her on their date. She’d expected something much more understated. 

The host takes their coats and leads them to a table. Jon pulls her chair out for her and she sits down, tucking her dress gracefully underneath herself. He sits across from her and she can’t help smiling at him. 

“This place is gorgeous. The owner’s wife is actually a patient of ours…” she muses. 

Jon chuckles, “And somehow it all comes back to work.”

She flushes a little, “Well, I do spend most of my life doing it and I do love it.” 

“That is quite clear,” he says, “I just thought you might like it. It seems like...seems like the type of place you would really enjoy.”

She hums, “It is certainly the type of place I enjoy.” 

Despite leaving her home and her way of life in the North, it didn’t mean she didn’t love the finer things in life that had been provided for her in her previous life. Those things honestly made her love the gritty, realness of her job even more. 

She lets him order a bottle of wine and appetizer while she looks over the menu. She really does appreciate the thought that he’s put into their first date. She was sure, however, that she would have been just as enchanted by something more intimate. Something simpler. 

When the server comes back with the wine and their appetizer, Sansa orders the special and Jon orders a chicken dish she had been eyeing as well. She would have to convince him to give her a bite. She takes a sip of the wine and hums softly, “This is delicious. You have great taste in wine, Jon.” 

His cheeks flush a light pink, “I’m glad you think so. I had to brush up on some of the things Robb taught me about wine if I’m being honest.”

She laughs lightly, “My mother insisted we all know how to pick a good vintage. The Whents, my maternal grandmother’s family, are a big wine family in France so she always thought we should be fluent in wine. Robb liked to use his knowledge to impress the ladies he courted.”

The first part of their dinner with appetizers and some wine go well. They’re waiting for their entrees when the owner comes running out of the kitchen. 

“Nurse Stark! Nurse Stark! Please you must help my wife! She is in labor!” he exclaims, tugging on her arm anxiously. 

Her eyes go wide, “Uh. I...I don’t have any of my things and I’m in…” she shakes her head, “Okay, okay. Lead the way.” 

She stands from the chair and glances back at Jon, “Will you come as well? I might need some assistance.” 

The chef leads her up the stairs at the back of the building up to their tiny flat. When they reach the bedroom she asks the husband to bring towels, hot water, soap, and to ring Maegor House for a nurse and more supplies. She also sends Jon to assist him with the towels and hot water while she examines the woman. 

She sighs heavily. The wife, Amelie, is six centimeters and almost fully effaced. This baby is coming sooner rather than later. 

She takes a deep breath and finds a ribbon to tie her hair back. She glances down at her dress, saying a brief goodbye to it before she takes her place at the end of the bed and coaches her through labor. Jon brings water and towels and fetches everything she could possibly need that they have access to. 

Just before the baby arrives so does Margaery. She gets all the tools ready and soon Sansa’s dress is ruined and the baby is laying in the arms of her mother, swaddled. Margaery finishes off the delivery while Sansa uses the family’s bathroom to clean up and change into the simple shift dress that her friend brought her. 

Sansa sighs and leaves Margaery to find Jon. She finds him outside the restaurant with a bag in hand and a blanket (that he didn’t have with him before) sitting beside him on the bench. She takes in a deep breath and sits down next to him. 

“I’m so sorry. I…” she sighs, “Just...I’m sorry.” 

He shakes his head, “No. No. It’s okay. Really. It’s your job. I understand you not being able to not resist helping someone in need. It makes me admire you more for it.” 

She blushes deeply and scrunches her toes up nervously in her shoes. “Thank you…” she gestures to the blanket and bag, “What’s all this?” 

“Well if you didn’t notice, Claude was quite nervous, so he insisted on making a meal for us to go to thank you for your work and pulling you away from our date,” he tells her. 

“That was so kind of him. He really didn’t have to do that.” 

“No he didn’t, but he wanted to and I’m glad he did so that we can go have a nice picnic with this blanket Margaery brought.” 

“That little…” Sansa shakes her head, “Yes...alright. Let’s go. Lead the way.” 

She was exhausted and she was certain her hair and make-up were a mess. She was certain that had it been anyone else, she would have said no so she could go back to Maegor House, bathe, and go to sleep. This wasn’t anyone though. This was Jon. This was sweet, patient Jon. 

She stands and picks up the blanket, letting him lead. Something she truly never did. She never let anyone take the lead over her. Not in school. Not in a delivery. Never. To let him lead her and trust him to lead her somewhere safe was huge for her. She recognized that fully. Knew how different that made him from every other man who tried to court her in the past. 

Their date is wonderful. They sit close on the blanket in the dimly lit park, eating their packed dinner, and talking. They walk slowly back to Maegor House and linger on the doorstep. She holds the blanket to her chest and glances down at her shoes. 

He reaches out and takes one of her hands in his. He threads their fingers together and squeezes lightly, “I had a great time, Sansa. I-I would really like to do this again soon.”

Sansa nods, “I would like that a lot. Maybe we can have the whole date go without me doing a delivery?” 

He chuckles, “As fun as all that was, it would be nice if that didn’t happen every time.”

She bites her bottom lip and turns to look at the door, “Well, I have a shift in the morning at the clinic and then I’m first on call tomorrow night so I should probably get to bed…”

He nods, “Yeah. I have a marriage workshop tomorrow.” 

She nods and they continue to linger, not speaking. Just being together. 

She swallows, “Okay...I’m going to go…” She pushes up onto her toes and presses a chaste, brief kiss to his lips. She pulls away from him quickly and pushes inside the building. She looks over her shoulder, “Goodnight, Reverend Snow.” 

“Goodnight, Nurse Stark.”

The wooden door closes behind her and he smiles wistfully at it, just standing there for a moment before he turns, hands in his pockets, making his way back to his little rectory with butterflies in his stomach and hope in his chest.

Sansa bathes and dresses for bed. She lays in the bed next to Jeyne with the most genuine smile she’s had on her face in a long time. She feels a kind of hope and longing she hasn’t felt since before all her illusions about love and life were broken by events of her life. Events brought on by a man who was never deserving of her. 

Now, _finally_ probably the most wonderful man in the world was making her hopeful and excited. She could only pray and wish that this feeling stayed and grew.


End file.
